Ready ,Set , Action
by amber.Rogers2014
Summary: Lexi A Junior in High School, that gets the opportunity of a lifetime,when she lands a job on the set of the movie: The Vampire Academy as the directors assistant. When Lexi starts to become close to one of the guys on the set what will she do to find out if he feels the same or will she just let their friendship stay just that a friendship. In turn try and hide her feelings.


61

**Ready,**

**Set , **

**Action .**

By Amber Rogers

Made in loving memory of my Grandpa who told me to never give up, and to always try.

Character Last / Summaries

Lexi-A Junior in High School, that gets the opportunity of a lifetime,when she lands a job on the set of the movie: The Vampire Academy as the directors assistant. When Lexi starts to become close to one of the guys on the set what will she do to find out if he feels the same or will she just let their friendship stay

just that a friendship. In turn try and hide her feelings. And what will she do if he feels the same way. Find out in Ready, Set, Action.

Taylor- Lexi's best friend ,she's a senior and she always their for Lexi no matter what.

Jacob- He plays Adrian, in the movie and is Lexi's best friend on the set. He also developed a little crush on her, seconds after they meet. He tells Lexi everything well besides his little crush afraid she doesn't feel the same way.(But man is he wrong.)

Chelsea- Is Lexi's best friend too. She's a junior like Lexi and is dating her boyfriend justin for a long time now.

Baley- Is one of Lexi's friend's the one who let her borrow the Vampire Academy book to read. So she kind of owe her for that. But Baley and Lexi both enjoy reading books.

Anna- She and Lexi are friends because they both get along and Anna really helps give good advice.

Kasey- She and Lexi are good friends they used to be closer but they grew apart but she always there for her and is kind and quiet sometimes.

Savannah- Savannah moved she was best friends with Kasey and she comes back to visit just in time for the summer to begin.

Darah- They used to be best friends when they were younger. She's dating Johnny.

Johnny- Johnny is dating Darah And Lexi and him used to be close friends but their not as close anymore.

Justin- He's dating Chelsea. He's literally the one guy i know that Lexi can go to get some advice or ask him something and he will tell you the truth, bad or good.

Mom- Lexi's mom is a kind -loving person she goes to her for anything and everything. And Lexi's mom supports her with everything she does.

Dad- Lexi 's dad is funny, nice and is very protective of Lexi.

Pam- Is the director of the movie and Lexi's boss.

Brittany- Is Lexi's siste. She is dating Dan . who lives in New York. Brittany is the best sister Lexi could ever ask for.

**Scene One**

Taylor: Hey Lexi, what's up how's your day going.

Anything interesting happen.

Lexi: HI, Nothing much just getting ready to go home and work on my final project for Media Appreciation. And no nothing interesting has happened unless it's something i don't know about.

Taylor: Well, I was in the office earlier and I overheard a conversation thisguy was having with Mrs. Hill.

Lexi: So, what does that have to do with me Tay.

Taylor: Well, He said, your name a couple of times and he was asking for you,so i told him that i would bring you to the Eagle at the end of the day because he said he needed to talk to you it was important.

Lexi: So does this guy have a name or did asking just slip your mind at mind at the time.

Taylor: No, He told me his name I just forget what he told me it was. Oh and are you okay with meeting him at the eagle at the end of the day. I would have asked you first but he seem that he really needed to see you asap.

Lexi: No , Taylor it's fine I will meet this guy at the eagle at the end of the day but You're going to be there with next time just text me ask before you set up time, place for me to meet up with a complete stranger.

Taylor: Okay, I promise I won't do it again, and of course i'm going to be there with you. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you in a time of need.

Lexi: You're a great friend Taylor. Let's go to Spanish. Maybe i will survive the practice final in class today...Not!

**( So Taylor and Lexi walk to Spanish class together hoping they would**

**both make it to the end of the day.)**

**(Spanish class went by like a blur and I weird part was every time she called on Lexi and Taylor they knew the answer. I guess all that extra studying paid off.)**

**( Taylor and Lexi walked to Lexi locker like they did everyday.)**

Lexi: I can't believe all that extra studying paid off. I got every question right that she asked. You did good too Tay.

Taylor: Thanks, I know we both were on fire and well class today was

exactly fun.

Lexi: I know it was. I guess when you know all the answers class can be more fun. Never thought I would say that.

Taylor: Yeah, especially about Spanish class. Oh , I almost forgot. We have to hurry you have a mysterious guy to meet.

Lexi: Yeah, I do but you know if you would have got more information, and remembered his name ; he wouldn't be so mysterious.

**( So then Lexi got her stuff and then they went to Taylor's locker, so she could get her stuff.)**

Lexi: So, Question ?

Taylor: Yes, go ahead what is it?

Lexi: Do you even remember what this guy looks like ?

Taylor: Yes, I remember what he looks like, and i must say I think you'll be surprised.

**( So Taylor got her stuff and they started to head to the eagle to meet the mysterious guy that wanted to speak with Lexi about something.)**

**(Here goes nothing Lexi thought ) **

**End of Scene One**

**Scene Two **

Lexi: Hey, so we're is this guy that wants to talk to me.

Taylor: I don't know I told him to meet us here.

Jacob: And so I did.

**( Lexi and Taylor spun around because the voice came from behind them.)**

Jacob: Hi, I'm Jacob Lautner. You must be Lexi Winters. It's nice to finally meet , and by the way Congratulations!

Lexi: Hi, Jacob. Yes I'm Lexi to meet you what are you talking about Congratulations, on what? What's going on?

Jacob: Did you by any chance apply to be the directors assistant for the movie

Lexi: Yes, I did months ago. I figured they had already picked someone else.

Jacob: Well they did and you won So you get to come to California this summer and work on the set of the Vampire Academy as Pam's assistant.

Lexi: Really i won. I get to spend my whole summer in California. Working as the director's assistant.

Jacob: Yep, you do and you get to hangout with the cast, you get paid and it's in California, Who wouldn't want to go.

Lexi: So who are you in the movie or are you another assistant like me.

Jacob: No, I'm in the movie, I play Adrian.

Lexi: You play Adrian?

Jacob: Yes, Why?

Lexi: He's my favorite.

Jacob: Oh, so you really did read the books then.

Lexi: Yes, it's my favorite series right now. And i always do my homework if and when I apply for a job.

Jacob: Well that's good we won't have to explain a lot to you then.

Lexi: Nope , I'm good. So what happens now?

Jacob: Well we have to inform your family and then when schools done.

Your last day this year that night you will fly to California ,so you can get settled in.

Lexi: Okay, sounds great when do we tell my parents?

Jacob: As soon as possible.

Chelsea: Bye Lexi , Have a great birthday! see you tonight.

Lexi: Thanks! And I will.

Jacob: Oh, it's your Birthday!

Lexi: Yes, it is. So thank you. Finding this out today was the best gift ever. Thank You .

Jacob: Well first, Happy Birthday , and you're welcome. So do you want to wait to tell your parents until after your Birthday?

Lexi: No, Can we tell them tonight. It would be so cool to tell them about this on my 18th Birthday.

Jacob: Sure, where do you want to tell them.

Lexi: You can come to my house tonight i'm having a party and you're

more than welcome to come.

Jacob: Sure, I would like that just what time do i need to be there?

Lexi: 7:30 will be fine. Do you need my address?

Jacob: No, I still have it from the form you filled out.

Lexi: Okay see you

Jacob: Okay see you tonight.

Lexi: Oh, Wait. Here's my number in case you get lost.

**( Lexi took Jacob's phone and typed in her number and gave it back **

**to Jacob.)**

Jacob: Thanks that might come in handy.

Lexi: You're welcome.

**(Taylor and Lexi started walking to their cars to leave.)**

**(Lexi leaned over closer to Taylor.)**

Lexi: You forgot to mention he was hott.

Taylor: Oh, sorry. I could have mentioned that.

Lexi: Yeah, So can i count on you to keep this a secret until tonight

at my party.

Taylor: Yes, I will. But tonight sure is going to be fun. See you tonight. Oh, and Happy Birthday!

Lexi: Thanks! And yes tonight will definitely be fun. Bye.

Taylor: Bye.

**( They both got in their cars and drove home to get ready for the party.**

**And man was it going to be a fun one.**

**End Of Scene Two.**

**Scene Three **

**( So when i got home I started getting ready for my party.)**

**( I wore a Aquamarine color dress. With my favorite shoes, I curled my hair.)**

**(Then Lexi heard a knock on the door.) **

**( the guess we're starting to show up.)**

Lexi: Hey Taylor, Glad you could make it. Party's down stairs.

Taylor: Hey Lexi, of course I came you're my best friend. And is Jacob here yet?

Lexi: No, not yet, but he should be here soon. Speaking of soon.

**( There was Jacob getting out of his car and with a present too.)**

**( Baley and Anne pulled up next to him too.)**

Jacob: Hi, nice to see you again. Happy Birthday! I hope you like it.

**( He handed Lexi the present.)**

Lexi: I'm sure I will and thanks for coming.

Jacob: You're Welcome.

Lexi: Hey Taylor, Can you take Jacob downstairs.

Taylor: Yeah, Sure. No problem. Right this way Jacob.

Jacob: Okay, Thanks for inviting me, see you later.

Lexi:Okay.

**(Then Baley and Anna were headed toward the door.)**

Lexi: Hey welcome to my 18th Birthday party come on in the parties

downstairs.

Baley: Hey Happy Birthday!

Lexi: Thanks glad you guys could make it.

Baley: Of course! So who was that guy you were talking to before us.

Anna and me thought he was cute didn't we Anna.

Anna: He was alright, I guess. Happy Birthday Lexi By the way.

Lexi: the guy's name is Jacob.

Baley: Are you guys related. Because if so can I talk to him.

Lexi: Sorry, Baley but were not related he's part of the cast for the

movie I got a job at this summer as the director's assistant.

Baley: Damn, wait what movie? And when did you sign up for the job?

Lexi: Okay, I will tell you if you promise not to freak out okay. And

remember hands off Jacob.

Baley: I promise. So tell me what movie?

Lexi: It's called the Vampire Academy. There's most likely going

to be more than one.

**( Baley's face completely lit up.)**

Baley: The Vampire Academy, you got a job on the set of the

Vampire Academy Movie.

Lexi: Yes, I'm so excited.

Baley: Wait , What part does Jacob play in the movie.

Lexi: I don't know he didn't tell me.

Jacob: What, yes I did.

**( I spun around there was Jacob leaning up against the arm of **

**the couch.)**

Lexi: Seriously, you couldn't play along for a few seconds. I was

going to tell her but now you ruined it Jacob. Thanks a lot.

Jacob: You're Welcome. Birthday girl just trying to help.

**( Baley and Anna step forward.)**

Baley: Hi, I'm Baley and this is Anna.

Jacob: Hello, Baley and Anna it's nice to meet you.

o

Baley: So Jacob are you going to tell us who you play in the movie?

Jacob: Sure, if it's okay with Lexi. I wouldn't want to make her mad

on her Birthday.

Lexi: Yes, I guess you can tell them. But if Baley freaks out i warned

you.

Jacob: Okay, I play Adrian in the movie. Now Baley please don't

attack me.

Baley: I won't, promise. And i can see why they picked you for

Adrian you already got charming people down.

Jacob: Thanks , I think.

**( Baley then turned to me.)**

Baley: Aww, Lexi you're lucky he's your favorite character from

the books. And be lucky he's not Dimitri. Or he'd be mine.

Lexi: I know, I know. I feel lucky.

Baley: No wonder you didn't want to tell us who he was playing

in the movie, you just wanted him all to yourself.

**( A smile appeared on Jacob's face and he was staring right at me.)**

Lexi: I do not . you can have him, he's all yours.

Jacob: WHAT?

Lexi: I'm kidding geez. Calm down, I'm not that mean.

Jacob: Good, so when do your parents get home.

Lexi : Later tonight , then we can tell them the good news.

Jacob: Okay, Sounds good.

**( So the next people to show up were Chelsea and Justin.**

**Then Kasey, and Savannah. Then Darah and Johnny showed **

**up last. So we started the party because my parents wouldn't be**

**home till 9:00 and we didn't want to wait that long.)**

**End Of Scene Three.**

**Scene Four **

**( Downstairs the party was starting to heat up we were all dancing **

**and the we heard other people talking upstairs.) **

Lexi: I guess , i will go catch and see who is here.

Jacob: I'm coming with you.

Lexi: No, Its okay you don't have too.

Jacob: No, I'm coming. It could be an axe murder.

Lexi: Okay lets go, go first.

**( Lexi laughed as she pushed Jacob in front of her up the stairs.) **

Jacob:Okay,okay i'm going. You don't need to push me.

Lexi: Sorry.

**( As they got closer to the voices Lexi began to recognize the voices. It was her mom and dad. We opened the door and all four of us just stared at one another. ) **

Lexi: Hey mom , dad I didn't know it was you. You scared us.

Mom: Sorry honey we didn't mean to scare you guys.

**( Then my mom was gazing down at my hands which I didn't realize I**

**was holding Jacob's hand.) **

**( I immediately let go of his hands.) **

Dad: umm, Lexi who is this?

Lexi: Oh sorry , guys this is Jacob Lautner. He's here because he was coming to see me to tell you guys that i got the job I signed up for, two months ago to be the assistant of the director of the movie the Vampire Academy. So i invited him to my party. Because I wanted him to be here when I told you i got the job. Just in case you had any questions about it that he could answer.

Mom: Oh , that's great honey. I'm so proud of you. So where is the movie filming. And will this job affect your senior year.

Jacob: no, Lexi it won't affect your senior year.

Lexi: Okay , see mom he said it wouldn't effect my senior year.

Mom: Okay but you don't have the money to buy a ticket to get to California.

Jacob: Actually her trip is completely paid for. So she doesn't need anything but some clothes and herself. The rest of her stuff will paid for by the movie.

Mom: Really, that's so so nice of them. So she gets paid and she doesn't have to pay for anything.

Jacob: Nope, its all on us.

Mom: Us? You're in the movie ?

Jacob: Yes, I play Adrian , I'm one of the main characters. They sent me to bring her back to the set.

Mom: Oh, i understand now.

Dad: So let me get this straight. We have to trust you to get our daughter back and forth to California.

Jacob: Yes, You can trust me to take care of her. I promise.

Dad: Promise is a big thing. I watch when you use it. Because soon...

**( We didn't realize Kasey had come upstairs to check and make sure **

**it's okay.)**

Kasey: Hey, is everything okay. Oh hey, Mr. And Mrs. Rogers.

Mom: Hi Kasey.

Dad: Hello Kasey.

Lexi: Hey we should go downstairs, we can talk about this later. I don't leave until the end of the school year. We can talk about it tomorrow.

Mom: Okay. Sounds good honey.

Dad: Okay, fine. Tomorrow.

Jacob: Okay. Sounds good Lexi.

**( Kasey gave me a look of concern and I gave her a look to reassure her I was okay.)**

**( We all decided to go downstairs and rejoin my friends for the best party ever plan.)**

**End of Scene Four**

**Scene Five**

**(The next day was a Saturday and well everyone that came to **

**my party stayed the boys were upstairs in Brittany's **

**old bedroom because she was in New York with Dan. So we all **

**didn't think she would really care.)**

**( Taylor, Kasey, and me were the first to wake up. We were talking about going into town to go shopping when Chelsea woke up.)**

Chelsea: Hey guys, morning what are we talking about?

Lexi: Were talking about what us girls should do today. Mall or just hangout up in town for a little bit, and maybe get something to eat .

Kasey: I'm thinking hangout in town and get something to eat but who is going to drive .There's six of us and what are the boys going to do here all day by themselves.

Darah: Well that's really not our problem, it's theirs and they can just go to Justin's s or Johnny's and hangout until we get back. No problem .

Kasey: Okay, So problem solved. Now maybe we should tell Savannah now, and see if the boys are up yet? Wait, where are Baley and Anna?

Lexi: Yeah, good idea let's wake up Savannah, oh and Baley and Anna left had softball practice and wanted to get some sleep. Anna had a horse thing to get to.

Kasey: Oh, okay. Now let's wake up Savannah.

**(Kasey shook Savannah and she woke up automatically.)**

Savannah: Hey guys, What's going on ? Did i over sleep or something?

Kasey:No but we were planning a trip to town to have some girl time and maybe get something to eat.

Savannah: Oh,okay, that sounds fun.

Lexi: Maybe we should find out if the guys are up yet ?

Kasey:Yeah, I guess we should.

Savannah:Yeah we should.

Darah: Yeah we should.

Chelsea: Yeah we should.

Lexi:Okay let's go.

**(Since we all agreed we all got up and started on our way up the stairs, to see what the boys were up too.)**

**End of Scene Five **

**Scene Six **

**(On our way up stairs I heard a lot of talking and laughter , we all recognized it was the boys they were already up.)**

**( We opened the door and the two of the boys were sitting at the table it was Johnny and Justin.)**

Lexi: Hey guys didn't expect you guys to be up yet , Where's Jacob?Is he still asleep ?

Justin:No, Jacob got a call this morning and rush out of the house he told us to tell you sorry he didn't say goodbye but he would text you when he could .

Lexi: Oh; Okay thanks for telling me, and is that why you guys are up so early because Jacob's phone woke you all up this morning?

Johnny: No we're up because...

Kasey:Because Jacob's phone woke you up this morning and you couldn't get back to sleep , so you just got up.

Johnny:Okay fine ,yes we're up because Jacob's phone woke us up and we couldn't get back to sleep.

Lexi:So did Jacob tell you why he rushed out ? Did he tell you it was work thing or something personal? Or did he say nothing else at all?

Justin:No sorry Lexi he didn't tell us anything else but if he did you would know about it . Promise.

Johnny: It was weird though he just got up and left he looked really worried like he was scared or something it's hard to explain i just got a bad vibe from him that's all.

Justin: Me too. It was really weird and he did look really scared when he got off the phone. But at least he say he would text you when he got the chance.

Lexi: Yeah , I guess. Maybe i will hear from him soon .

**( Then Lexi phone went off and everyone jumped.)**

**( It was a text from Jacob )**

_**To: Lexi,**_

_**Sorry i had to leave in a rush hope the guys told you but i got a call from Pam and I was needed back in California on the set apparently like yesterday!So i'm getting ready to get on a plane to head back I hopefully can come back to acompany on your trip to California and to the set but i don't know if Pam will let me come back but if not i will send you all the information you will need. I will keep in touch as much as i can. **_

_** Jacob ( Adrian)**_

_**P.s I had a lot of fun at your party last night , hope you had a great birthday and see you soon.**_

Lexi:What?! He's what ? I don't understand.

Kasey: Lexi are you okay?

**(Lexi just handed KAsey the phone and she read it out loud **

**so everyone could hear it and so no one asked any more questions.**

Kasey: Lexi, I'm sorry but it looks like you'll be taking this trip without Jacob at you side but at least he said he would try and he would keep in touch as best as he could .

Lexi:What , How am i going to do this with Jacob with me ?I guess i have no choice.

**End of Scene Six**

**Scene Seven**

**(So it was my last day of school and i was freaking out in more than **

**one way.)**

Taylor: Hey, have you heard from Jacob yet?

Lexi: No, not one text since he left unexpectedly to go back to the set. And i don't know anything about how i'm getting to California , I don't even have my ticket or anything at all.

Taylor: What are you going to do?

Lexi: I don't know , i'm hoping to hear from Jacob soon.

Kasey: maybe sooner than you think.

( Kasey said this with a big grin on her face.)

Lexi: What are you talking about Kasey?

Kasey: That!

**( I turned around and i see Jacob walking towards us.) **

Lexi: Jacob!

**( I couldn't help myself i hug him and i didn't want to let go but i did.) **

Jacob: hey! Lexi,I missed you! Did you miss me?

Lexi: Yes , I missed you! Of course, I was freaking out I didn't know what was going on since you left my party I got one text from you and then nothing at all. Not one text.

**( I punched him playfully in the arm.)**

**( Then I realized that everyone was staring at us, well mostly at Jacob, not me.)**

Jacob: I miss I should have texted you but i was so busy and well I figured you wouldn't want to know. Oh and you didn't tell me people around here are so nosey.

Lexi: Of course I wanted to know how things were going, And they're usually not, well with me, because no one cares what I do. They're all staring at you. You're the hot one.

**( We both just started laughing for no reason at all.)**

Jacob: So you think i'm hot?

Lexi: Well i'm not blind ! Of course.

Jacob: Well you're not so bad yourself.

**( Jacob nudge Lexi) ( And they both smiled at each other.)**

Kasey: Hey, earth to Lexi and Jacob.

Jacob: What?

Lexi: What?

Kasey: You both were staring at each other and were zoned out.

Lexi: Oh sorry.

Jacob: I'm not.

Lexi: Nice!

Taylor: Hey Lexi, Kasey.

Kasey: Taylor ? What is it ?

Taylor: Guys we have one minute to get to Spanish class. We better run.

Lexi: Oh crap! Hey I have to go.

Jacob: Okay lets go!

Lexi: What are you talking about?

Jacob: I'm just going to come to class with you so we don't have to be apart. I wouldn't want my hot self to be missed.

Lexi: Okay Lets go. We wouldn't want anyone to feel left out.

**( So we were all late to class.)**

Mrs. Macgillivray: Where were you guys? And who is this?

Lexi: We were at my locker talking to Jacob who made me think it was the end of the day.

: I'm guessing this is Jacob.

**( Mrs. Macgillivray pointed at Jacob.)**

Lexi: Yes, this is Jacob.

Mrs. Macgillivray: Hi, there Jacob. Nice to meet you. Why are you here?

Jacob: Hi, nice to meet you too. I'm here because I'm taking Lexi to California with me as soon as she's done with school.

: Oh Okay, are you guys related and she's staying with your family over the summer?

Jacob: No we're not related at all **( Jacob wink at Lexi) **She coming with me to California because she is the assistant of the director of the movie that i'm in.

**( The class mouths hung open)**

Michael: What movie?

Jacob: The Vampire Academy book series.

Michael: Oh cool,i've never heard of it.

Jacob: Some people haven't its okay.

Lexi: Yeah it's a really good book series.

Mrs. Macgillivray: Okay, that's nice to let's start class. Jacob you can just sit behind Lexi she doesn't have anyone who sits there.

**( We all took our seats and started class.)**

**End of Scene Seven**

**Scene Eight **

**( Spanish class was okay but I was very distracted because Jacob kept **

**touching my back and whispering things to me and it was very distracting.) **

**( After Spanish class was over I was glad it was over I was about to **

**jump him.)**

Kasey: That was an interesting class, wasn't Lexi.

**( Kasey gave Lexi a smile)**

Jacob: Really?!

**( Jacob just grinned at her, and Lexi couldn't help but smiled.)**

Lexi: Okay, so are you staying all week until i'm done with school?

Jacob: Yes! That's the plan.

Lexi: So you're not just going to up and leave again?

**(Lexi was leaning up her locker.)**

Jacob: I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I didn't know Pam wanted me back on set the next day. I'm sorry.

Lexi: You said i'm sorry twice.

Jacob:Yeah I know, i'm extra sorry!

**( Lexi opened her locker to get her stuff out to go home.)**

Jacob: Lexi !

Lexi: Yes, that's my name.

Jacob: Lexi do you forgive me?

Lexi: I'm considering it , Maybe , Maybe not , Possible.

Kasey: Just tell him you figure him you you know you will.

**(Kasey whispered )**

Lexi: I know but he doesn't have to know that yet?

**(Lexi whispered.)**

Desirae: Hey Lexi, who the new student, want to introduce me?

Lexi:No, not really and he's not a new student.

Desirae: Well i will just do it myself then.

**( Desirae turned to Jacob.)**

Desirae: Hi, i'm Desirae and you are?

Jacob: Hi Desirae, i'm Jacob.

Desirae: Nice to meet you.

**( Desirae extended her hand out for him to shake.)**

**( When Jacob grab it Desirae pulled him closer and kissed**

**him on the lips.)**

**( Jacob automatically pushed her away.)**

Jacob: What the hell are you doing.

Desirae: I was just saying Hi.

**( Jacob looked at Lexi with a confused look on his face.)**

Lexi: I told you, that's why I told her no.

Jacob: You knew she was going to do that.

Lexi: Yeah, she does it to every hot new guy.

Jacob: Oh, okay. Are you ready to go.

Lexi: Yeah, almost we have to go to Kasey and Taylor's locker first and then we can go.

Jacob: Okay, then let's go!

Lexi: You say that a lot.

Jacob: Oh sorry it's one of my lines in the second movie we just got the scripts for it when I got back and I have a lot of have lines to remember I only have a few lines in the first movie. But more lines as we go.

Lexi: Oh, Okay I guess that makes more sense now.

Jacob: So are you truthfully ever going to answer my question.

Lexi: What question are you talking about?

**( Jacob grabbed my hands and asked.)**

Jacob: Do you forgive me?

Lexi: If it means that much to you, yes I forgive you.

Jacob: Really?

Lexi: Yes, I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you.

Jacob: Really, you can't stay , mad at me. huh.

Lexi: Nope.

**( Lexi let go of Jacob's hands.)**

Lexi: Jacob we should get going. i need to get home and let my dog out.I will see you at the end of the week. Bye.

**( Lexi gives Jacob a kiss on the cheek)**

Jacob: Can't I just go with you so we can talk more I can tell you about California,and the movie set and you can tell me more about you.

Lexi: Well I don't know if that's a good idea plus i'm not allowed to have any guys at my house when my parents aren't home.

Jacob: I promise to be good.

Lexi: For some reason I don't believe you but i guess you can come.

Jacob: Really?

Lexi: Do you always second guess everything everyone says.

Jacob: Not usually, but i guess i do with you.

Lexi: Okay so you coming?

Jacob: Real... Yes , I mean Yes i'm coming.

Lexi: Okay then let's go.

**( Everyone walked to their cars and were on their way home.)**

**( Jacob was just going to follow Lexi back to her house.)( So they could TALK more.)**

**End of Scene Eight **

**Scene Nine **

**( Jacob followed me all the way to the front gate.) ( I pulled up to the guard house and rolled my window down.)**

Lexi: Um, the car behind me is with me.

Guard: Oh , okay thanks have a nice day.

Lexi: You too , thanks.

**( We got through the gate and i was in my driveway.)**

**( I went up to the garage door to put in the lock code for the house.)**

**( And Jacob walked up behind me.)**

Jacob: Hi, did you forget the passcode.

Lexi: No, I was just waiting.

Jacob:Waiting for what?

Lexi: I don't know never mind.

**( I punched in the code and the garage door started to go up.)**

**( I started to walk into the garage when Jacob grabbed my arm.)**

Jacob: Do you want me to wait out here or come in with you?

Lexi: You can come in if you want too.

Jacob: Okay i'll come in.

Lexi: Wow you didn't second guess me.

Jacob: I know I must be getting more comfortable with you .

Lexi: Oh, really.

Jacob: Looks whos second guessing now?

Lexi:Ha ha very funny, could you let go of my arm so we could go in now. Please?

Jacob: Oh,sorry. Yeah.

**( Jacob let go of Lexi's arm.)**

**( We walked into the house and I let Woody out of his cage and let him go outside to go to the restroom.)**

**( Jacob sat on the couch and waited so we could talk after i came back in the house.)**

**( I came back in the house and gave Woody a treat and I looked at Jacob.)**

Jacob: Hi

Lexi: Hi

Jacob: Want to join me?

Lexi: Sure!

**( Lexi sits down on the other side of the couch.)**

Jacob: I don't bit you know.

Lexi: I know that.

Jacob: So why do you looked so scared?

Lexi: I'm not scared scared.

Jacob: Okay?!

Lexi:I'm not?

Jacob: Okay, so what do you want to talk about first?

Lexi: I don't know, what do you want to talk about?

Jacob: You?

( Le**xi looks up at Jacob and smiles)**

Lexi:What do you want to know ?

Jacob: Everything!

Lexi: Okay , Can you be more specific?

Jacob: Okay fine. what is your favorite color?

Lexi: Oh, My favorite color is aquamarine, what's yours.

Jacob: Mines blue.

Lexi: So we have the same favorite color.

Jacob: I guess we do.

Lexi: Okay my turn to ask a question.

Jacob: Okay ask away.

Lexi: Why did you choose to be an actor?

Jacob: My cousin was an actor and he got me into acting and i guess i've been acting ever since.

Lexi: Oh I see, you're turn.

Jacob: Why did you apply to be the assistant of the movie?

Lexi: I guess, I just wanted to get away for the summer, so I don't grow up and not have to deal with everyones crap.

Jacob: Who would give you crap and you look and act pretty grown up to me.

Lexi: thanks not everyone would agree with you on that one but , Thanks.

Jacob: Anytime.

**( Jacob leans in and so does Lexi and they are just about to kiss when the garage door starts to go up.)**

**End Of Scene Nine **

**Scene Ten **

**( Jacob And Lexi moved apart and then Brittany, Lexi's sister walks through the door.)**

Lexi: Brittany ! I didn't know you were coming home. What are you doing here?

Brittany: Did you really think i was going to miss my sisters last day of her Junior Year?

Lexi: No i guess not.

**( Lexi got up from the couch to hug Brittany.)**

Brittany: Um, Lexi Who's the guy on the couch?

Lexi: Oh ,my bad. Brittany this is Jacob. Jacob this is my sister Brittany.

**( Jacob stood up and extended his hand so he could shake Brittany's hand.)**

Jacob: Nice to meet you.

Brittany: Yeah you too.

**( Brittany leans over to Lexi.)**

Brittany: What is he doing here?

Lexi: What do you mean?

Brittany: Mom and Dad aren't home and he's not supposed to be here.

Lexi: Oh its okay Jacob's the one that's taking me to the movie set in California.

Brittany: Oh okay, So that's who this is.

Lexi: Yes, That's him.

Brittany: He's kind of cute.

Jacob: So i've been told.

Brittany: modest much?

Jacob: Sorry!

Lexi: Oh no not this again.

**( Jacob busts out laughing.)**

Brittany: I still don't think he should be here.

Lexi: No, it's okay they have met him before. It should be fine.

Brittany; Okay?!

Jacob: i can leave and come back if you want me too.

Lexi: No, you can stay.

Brittany: Yeah stay.

Jacob: Okay I'll stay.

Lexi: Good!

**( Lexi's is smiling at Jacob.)**

Brittany:Yeah now i can get to know you better.

Lexi: Really Brittany is that necessary?

Brittany: Yes, I really think it is.

Jacob: Okay ask me anything you want.

Lexi: you might want to watch when you say that she will ask you anything and everything she thinks of.

Jacob: And I will answer everyone she asks me.

Lexi: Okay, but remember I tried to warn you.

Jacob: I think i can handle it.

Lexi: Okay Brittany go for it.

Brittany: How old are you ?

Jacob: I'm 19 but i turn 20 in 3 months.

Brittany : Okay good answer.

Jacob:Okay next question.

Brittany: How many girlfriends have you had?

Jacob: Well i had three in highschool and one after high school.

Brittany: Okay , Are you single?

Jacob: Yes, i'm single.

**( Jacob looks at Lexi.)**

Brittany: Okay!? Next question.

Jacob: Oh yeah, next question.

Brittany: How long have you been acting/

Jacob: Um, since I was 14.

Brittany: Why did you choose to be actor?

Lexi: Can I answer this one for you?

Jacob: Sure!

Lexi: He choose to be an actor because his cousin was an actor and he helped Jacob get into acting and he's stuck with it since.

**( Lexi turns to Jacob)**

Lexi: How did I do?

Jacob: That's was perfect. Good memory.

Lexi: Thanks!

Brittany: How did you know that?

Lexi : You don't think I would get think I would get to know the person who is taking me half way across the country.

Brittany: No, I didn't think you would.

Lexi: Really, i'm not that stupid.

Brittany:Sorry, that's not what I meant.

Lexi: Oh, okay. Hey was that the garage door?

Britinay: I think it was and you know what that means right?

Jacob: You're done questioning me?

Lexi: No, it means my parents are home.

Jacob: oh!?

Brittany: Oh is right this is going to be interesting?

**End of Scene Ten **

**Scene Eleven**

**( My mom walked into the house and looked at Jacob and just started **

**laughing.)**

Lexi: What's so funny?

Mom: Oh that he came back.

Lexi: Not funny mom. He didn't have a choice but to leave.

Mom: oh , is that right?

Jacob: Yes it is ma'am i really didn't mean to leave her here by herself.

Mom: Alright but why did you leave any ways.

Jacob: Well my boss called me and told me i was supposed to

be back on set like yesterday and told me to get back to set

as soon as i got off the phone.

Mom: so that's why you left her here by herself, and clueless.'

Jacob: i didn't have my choice. i told her i was sorry.

Lexi: Yeah he did many times.

Mom: Did you forgive him?

Lexi: Yeah, for some reason i can't stay mad at him.

Mom: Oh really?

Lexi: Yes mom , Really!

Mom: Okay, so i'm sure by now Brittany's started asking the questions right?

Lexi: Yes, she has.

Mom: hows it going?

Lexi: It's going good i think.

Jacob: I thought it was too.

Mom: So at the end of the week you will be here and will be going back with her to the set.

Jacob: Yes i will be . I better go check into my hotel.

Mom: What Hotel? and Where?

Jacob: It's in Richmond, Holiday Inn I think , it's not too far away.

Mom: Well if you want you can just stay here.

Jacob: Really?

Mom: Yes really if you want too and also so we can get to know you better.

Jacob: Okay if it's okay with Lexi, I will stay here.

Lexi: Yes you can stay here.

Jacob: Okay then i will stay.

Mom: Good then it's settled you are staying here.

Jacob: Yeah, so i guess i should go get my bags out of my car then.

Brittany: Yes, i guess you should.

Jacob: Hey Lexi will you help me with my stuff?

Lexi: Yeah sure.

**(So Lexi and Jacob went out to get Jacob's stuff out of his car.)**

**Scene Twelve**

**(So when we were walking out to get his stuff out of Jacob's car he **

**stopped and looked at Lexi.)**

Jacob: So since i'm staying here now, is there going to be more games

of 20 questions?

Lexi: Yes many more.

Jacob: What have i gotten myself into?

Lexi: Just remember i'm worth it.

Jacob: Yes, you definitely are.

**(Jacob smiles at Lexi.)**

Lexi: Thanks.

Jacob: You're very welcome.

**(Lexi starts laughing.)**

Jacob: What's so funny?

Lexi: You're trying way too hard to make me like you. it's unnecessary .

Jacob: So what you're saying is you already like me. So i don't have to try anymore.

Lexi: Yes, I already like you , but trying never killed anyone, so you can keep it up.

**( Lexi smiles at Jacob.)**

Jacob: Okay so wasn't it my turn to ask you a question?

Lexi: Yes, it was your turn.

Jacob: Okay good; so on a scale one to ten how hot am I?

Lexi: Really that's your question?

Jacob: Yes, so are you going to answer it?

Lexi: yes i guess, so on a scale one to ten, you're about a 9.5.

Jacob: Okay your turn.

Lexi:Okay , so on a scale one to ten how hot am I?

Jacob: An eleven.

Lexi: I said scale one to ten not one to eleven.

Jacob: So you're hottest is off the scale.

Lexi: Wow really?

Jacob: Yes really.

Lexi: Okay , so we should get your stuff now!

Jacob: Okay but why are you in such a hurry?

**( Lexi turned towards Jacob.)**

Lexi: Because my dad will be home anytime now.

Jacob: Okay lets go.

Lexi: Really **( she says while laughing.)**

Jacob: Sorry!

Lexi: It's okay.

**( So Jacob and Lexi walked over to Jacob's car and got his stuff out of the car.)**

**( But while we were getting Jacob's stuff out of the car my dad's car had pulled into the driveway. )**

Jacob: Oh no.

Lexi: Here we go again.

**End Of Scene Twelve**

**Scene Thirteen**

**(My dad got out of his car as we were headed into the house.)**

Lexi: You can take your stuff downstairs and then if you want you can

come back up.

Jacob: Okay I will be right back.

Lexi:Okay.

**(Jacob walks downstairs to put his stuff in his temporary room. **

**And the Lexi's dad walks in the door.)**

Dad: Who was that with you. The one with the suitcases?

Lexi: Hi, dad. Oh that was Jacob, he's staying here with us until we go to California at the end of the week.

Dad: Oh really so who said he could stay here?

Mom: I did!? And he will be staying here until they go to California, so we can keep a close eye on him while he's here.

Dad: Oh okay, that's fine.

Lexi: Thanks dad. **(Lexi hugged her dad.)** I promise we will stay out of the way.

Dad: You will be right in the way because you will not be alone with him while were here.

Lexi: But dad.

Dad: No buts.

Lexi: Okay.

**(Jacob comes up from downstairs.)**

Jacob: Hi, Mr. Rogers.

Dad: You can call me Jerry, Jacob.

Jacob: Okay Thank you Jerry.

Mom: Oh and you can call me Michelle.

Jacob: Okay.

Lexi: So i'm going to show Jacob aorund Lakengren and bye.

Dad: Not so fast I have something to say to him first.

Lexi: Okay. **(Lexi said with a worried look on her face.)**

Jacob: Okay.

Dad: Don't you ever do, what you did to my daughter again or it will be the last thing you do.

Jacob: I understand Sir. I will never do it again.

Dad: Good!

Lexi: Can we go now?

Dad: Yes go but don't be back too late.

Lexi : Okay we won't.

Jacob: I'll take care of her Jerry.

Mom: Okay have fun.

Lexi: Wait wheres Brittany?

Mom: Oh, she went to visit some of her friends and said she would be

back in time for dinner.

Lexi: Okay. Well then I will talk to her tomorrow bye guys.

Mom: Bye.

Dad: Bye.

**( So we were off so i could show Jacob around Lakengren and**

**Eaton.)**

**End of Scene Thirteen.**

**Scene Fourteen**

**(So we decided to drive Jacob's car. Because Lexi didn't feel like driving.)**


End file.
